Forever Changed
by kbrewster
Summary: A glimpse into the ups, downs, and everything in between in the lives of Aaron, Emily, Declan, Jack, and Layla Hotchner. Set in my "Collide" universe. (Rating may change over time)
1. Chapter 1

**I fell in love with this universe when I wrote "Collide," so I figured I would write some oneshots in this universe as the ideas came to me and put them here : ) **

**January 5, 2015**

"I just don't see why I can't carry the baby out to the car." Emily argued for what had to be the millionth time as Hotch entered Emily's hospital room with a wheelchair with light pink and white balloons attached to the sides.

"It's just protocol, Em." Hotch reminded her, also for the millionth time that day.

"Yeah, yeah." Emily rolled her eyes, focusing her attention on the tiny four day old baby she held in her arms. She couldn't wait to be back at home with her family and sleep in her own bed that night, but a part of her was worried. For the past four days, there had been doctors and nurses there that Emily could get advice from. All her questions were easily answered by someone who knew what they were doing. Technically, she and Layla could have gone home the previous day, but Emily had somehow talked herself and the doctors into letting them stay another 24 hours. Her doctor had cleared her when she felt ready, and even now, Emily wasn't sure how ready she was. Once she and Hotch were home, everything was all up to them. Layla seemed so fragile, and Emily had read way too many articles online and in magazines about things that could go horribly wrong within the first few weeks of bringing a newborn home. Emily had never cared for a baby so small before. Declan was four when she first took care of him, and she had been around Jack as a baby, but she never had to take care of him alone.

Carefully, Emily handed the tiny baby to Hotch and slowly moved into the wheelchair by her bed. Hotch handed Layla back to her, sending a reassuring smile her way. Emily rolled her eyes, hating every second she spent being wheeled around. Hotch gently wheeled her and their newest addition out of the hospital room and outside.

Emily was quiet until she and Hotch were in the car on the way home. Emily sat in the back seat next to Layla, making sure she was alright on the drive home. The baby had fallen asleep nearly instantly, the movement of the car enough to lull her to sleep.

"Em, are you okay?" Hotch asked softly, glancing in the rear view mirror.

She sucked in a breath before answering. "I'm okay."

Hotch shot her a knowing look from the rearview mirror, she cursed her "tell." She could never keep anything from him.

"What if I don't know what to do?" Emily asked, nervously biting her lip, suddenly feeling ridiculous.

"You'll know. Don't worry; you're already a great mother." Hotch sent her a warm smile.

"But Jack and Declan can tell me what's wrong, they can tell me exactly what I can do for them, but Layla can't. Plus, aside from making sure they eat three meals a day and checking their homework they don't really need me to do anything else for them. But Layla needs you or I to do everything for her. What if I do something wrong?" Emily worried aloud.

"Emily, I know it's scary. I remember Haley being worried when we brought Jack home, but you'll know exactly what to do, don't worry." Hotch reassured her.

"I keep forgetting you've done this before." Emily smiled softly.

"Before long you'll be able to tell exactly what she needs without having to think much about it. You'll see." Hotch told her. She just hoped he was right.

XxXxX

When they returned home, Layla was still sleeping and Emily carefully brought her inside, not wanting to wake her up. Emily went upstairs and laid the baby down in the bassinet by their bed. Hotch and Emily knew it would be much easier to just keep Layla with them for the first few weeks since Layla would be up every few hours.

Emily flopped down on the bed, happy to have the familiarity of the room surrounding her. She wasn't exactly tired, but she knew she should at least rest before Layla woke up needing something.

"What time is it?" Emily asked suddenly.

"Almost 3," Hotch said.

"Someone needs to go pick up Jack and Declan." Emily said, moving to rise from the bed.

"They're taken care of." Hotch said, motioning for Emily to lie back down.

"Who's picking them up?" Emily asked.

"Jessica. She's picking them up and dropping them off. Then tonight she's taking them to dinner so we can get Layla adjusted." Hotch said.

"God bless that woman." Emily replied sincerely. She pulled the blankets back and covered herself up.

"You should get some sleep while she's asleep." Hotch told her as he sat next to her on the bed.

"All I've done is rest, I feel like I should be doing something." Emily said.

"Don't worry about anything, okay? I'll catch up on laundry and dishes." Hotch said.

"You're the best." Emily replied, pulling him down to her level to kiss him.

Emily honestly tried to sleep after Hotch left her alone, but she just couldn't seem to fall asleep. She sighed and quietly moved closer to Layla's bassinet. She was so perfect, and so little. Emily worried again about how good of a mother she would be to someone so completely dependent on her.

XxXxX

A few minutes later, the door opened softly and Hotch entered the room.

"Jack and Declan want to come see Layla." Hotch whispered. Emily nodded.

The two boys emerged from behind their father and hugged Emily tightly, happy to have her back home.

"She's so little." Jack whispered quietly.

"I think she's grown since the last time we saw her." Declan replied softly.

"Hey Dad, can we go outside and play soccer while we wait for Aunt Jess to come get us?" Jack asked, a little too loudly. Layla remained asleep, though.

"Sure, buddy. Wanna come, Declan?" Hotch asked. Declan agreed and the two boys headed out to the backyard.

"Get some rest," Hotch whispered as he kissed Emily's head before following Jack and Declan outside.

XxXxX

Twenty minutes later, Layla woke up crying. Immediately, Emily picked the baby up and held her close.

"I really, really wish you could tell me what's wrong." Emily said softly. She tried changing her, feeding her, and rocking her but nothing seemed to calm her down.

Emily bit her lip and remembered something she had read in the dozens of baby books she had read in the last several months. She slowly exited the room and paced the hallway. The gentle movements had calmed Layla down a little; she had gone from full out screaming to whining every few minutes.

Emily began singing, one of the only songs she actually remembered from her childhood.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey..." Emily sang. Layla calmed down and had stopped fussing altogether.

"See," Emily heard Hotch say from the top step. "You're already a great mom to her, so stop worrying. Though, I guess I should tell you the fact that you're worrying so much already says you're a good Mom." Hotch told her sincerely. Emily smiled, continuing to pace the hall until Layla fell back asleep.

"Did Jack and Declan leave?" Emily asked quietly.

Hotch nodded. "They heard Layla crying and said they would see you later tonight."

"Aw, they're gonna be such good big brothers." Emily smiled.

XxXxX

That night, Hotch and Emily turned in early, keeping Layla in their room in the bassinet. Emily had just gotten Layla to sleep after feeding her; laying her down gently.

"See, we got through the first day okay." Hotch whispered.

"Only a million and four to go." Emily whispered back as she crawled into bed. "I swear to God I have never been so tired." She added. "I could chase serial killers around for days on end, but a baby wears me out." She laughed softly, pulling the blankets up over her shoulders.

Hotch leaned over and kissed Emily's lips softly.

"If you think you're getting anything tonight you are absolutely one-hundred percent insane." Emily mumbled with her eyes closed. "Besides, I have to refrain from 'strenuous activity' for a few weeks." She added.

Hotch laughed softly. "I know that. You should get some sleep." Hotch said as he leaned down and kissed Emily goodnight one last time.

"I love you." Emily said quietly.

"And I love you." Aaron returned the sentiment.

Emily closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, her fears eased away. Sure, she would probably be terrified of her ability to be the best parent she could be; but she wasn't alone. Not anymore, not ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another little idea that just popped into my head. I absolutely love this universe so much, and hope to continue writing these as long as the ideas come to me. If you enjoy reading these please let me know! It'll motivate me to write out the ideas quicker! :) **

**June 2015**

Exhausted didn't even begin to describe how absolutely drained Emily was feeling. Layla, who was now six months old, had finally fallen asleep for a much needed afternoon nap. The baby was teething, so she wasn't her usual bubbly, easy going self. Emily could swear Layla hadn't slept at all since Thursday night. The only thing that seemed to calm the baby down was being rocked, and of course she only wanted Emily. Hotch had tried a few times, but Layla would scream and cry until Emily returned. Of course, Emily didn't mind, but she did wish Layla could get more than a couple of hours of sleep at a time, especially since Emily had gone back to work.

Emily glanced at the clock, she had exactly one hour before she had to leave to pick up Jack and Declan from their weekend away at a sports camp they learned about before school let out for summer. Seven-year-old Jack spent the weekend brushing up on his soccer skills, and twelve-year-old Declan was improving in lacrosse; both boys hoping to someday make the teams in high school once they got to that level. The brunette sighed as she sat down on the bed she shared with Hotch, her laptop bag spilling over with files in front of her. She had so much work to catch up on she didn't even know where to start, but all she really wanted to do was take a nap. She had gone back to work full time just two weeks ago, and even the ever professional Emily was surprised at how much she missed staying at home in her sweatpants taking care of Layla. She felt like she had been out of work for years, and it _had_ been several months, but that was because she'd had to take an early maternity leave and stay on strict bed rest for the last two months of her pregnancy. She'd been only working from home, emailing her opinions and translations on cases to her colleagues, but there was only so much she could do from home and she wanted to get back to the office. It was much easier to translate things in person, especially if she was able to talk to witnesses, victims, and suspects herself, rather than from reading a file.

She and Hotch were taking turns leaving the office early to pick up Jack and Declan from school and Layla from daycare. Emily hadn't wanted to enroll Layla in daycare so young, but she truly was ready to get back to work and for now it seemed to be the best option. She wanted one of them to pick Layla up early so the baby wouldn't be spending so much time away from her parents. The two of them knew their arrangement wouldn't last forever, and eventually they would have to trust that Layla would be well taken care of until their work days technically ended at 5.

Emily leaned back against the headboard of the bed, closing her eyes and bringing her hands to her temples, trying to ward off the headache she could feel coming.

Suddenly, Emily heard a loud crash from downstairs. She heard Layla start crying over the monitor, no doubt startled by the noise. Emily jumped from the bed, knowing that if something was wrong, Layla would be much safer in her room. Emily ran down the stairs, preparing for the worst; but she was met with only Hotch. He had been at the store picking up some groceries, like he did most Sunday afternoons.

"Damn it, Aaron." Emily sighed. "I thought you were a burglar. Or a serial killer." She sighed again.

"Sorry, I knocked the bowl we keep the keys in over when I came in; I guess I was carrying too many bags." He apologized. Emily knew he was truly sorry, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"Layla _just_ got to sleep. She's been so fussy all day because she's teething." Emily informed him, even though he already knew that. She turned on her heels and went back up the stairs and to Layla, who was no longer crying, but fussing and whining ever so softly.

Emily picked Layla up, holding her close and bouncing her gently. "It's okay, baby. Your daddy was being a big dummy." Emily whispered soothingly. She wasn't actually mad at Hotch, but her exhaustion prevented her from being rational.

Emily slowly sat in the white rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room and rocked Layla, hoping the motion would help the baby fall back asleep.

Thankfully, within a very few minutes, Layla had gone back to sleep. Emily moved carefully, not wanting to disturb the baby yet again, and placed her gently back into her crib. Her lips curled up into a soft smile as she watched Layla sleeping for a few moments.

Finally, Emily headed back down the stairs. Hotch was in the kitchen putting away the mass of groceries he'd purchased for the week.

"I've told you not to try and carry in all the groceries at once." Emily said as she helped unpack the bags. "You always knock stuff over."

"I'm really sorry, Em." Hotch said again. "I wasn't thinking. Isn't Layla normally awake by now?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, but she refused to nap after lunch like normal." Emily said stiffly, not making eye contact as she placed some vegetables in the refrigerator.

"Emily, look at me." Hotch said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but lean into him and close her eyes for a brief moment. She craned her neck to look at him without moving her position against his chest.

"I'm really sorry I woke the baby. You look like you could use some sleep yourself. Why don't you go upstairs and rest? I'll finish up in here." Hotch told her.

"But what about-"

"I'll get Jack and Declan from camp. They'll be in the middle school's parking lot by 3, right?" Emily nodded. "You stay here. You've been busy with Layla all weekend; I've just been working on some consults." He reminded her.

"Well, yeah. You're so lazy." Emily joked, after all, it really wasn't his fault Layla seemed to only want Emily. It was probably just a phase, before long Layla would most likely start to favor Hotch over her.

"Don't make me carry you up there." Hotch threatened playfully.

Emily had to laugh at that. "Okay, okay. I'm going." Emily said as she moved out of his embrace and stole a kiss before heading out of the room.

"Hey, Aaron?" She said as she stuck her head back into the kitchen.

"Emily, I'm not kidding." Hotch joked as he pointed a banana at her, as if it was some kind of weapon.

"I was just going to say thank you. I was kind of mean to you when you came in. I'm sorry." She apologized. "Will you stop playing with the fruit?" She added with a laugh, as she headed up the stairs and to their bedroom.

XXX

Emily woke up just before 4 in the afternoon, surprised that Layla hadn't woken her by now. She headed into the baby's bedroom, smiling when she saw Layla kicking her feet and trying to roll over on her stomach. She was getting pretty good at that, and she was even able to sit up by herself for a few seconds without help.

"Hi, pretty girl." Emily said as she stood over the crib. Layla successfully rolled over and lifted her head up and like at Emily, cooing softly at her mother.

She picked the baby up and held her close. "I'm glad you seem to be feeling better."

Emily wondered where Hotch and the boys had gotten to, so she carried Layla down the stairs, in search of the rest of the Hotchner family.

"Where on earth could your daddy be? And your brothers?" Emily asked out loud, bouncing Layla on her hip.

Reaching for the phone, Emily called the familiar number.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you'd be awake yet." Hotch said as he picked up the phone.

"Where are you guys?" Emily asked.

"The boys were starving, so we went to get some pizza." Hotch told her. "They're also pretty energetic, and I wasn't sure they'd be able to keep quiet if you two were still sleeping."

"You're a saint," Emily said, heading into the kitchen and placing Layla in her high chair, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"We should be home soon." Hotch told her.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Tell the boys I'm so excited to see them!" Emily said as they ended their call.

"Alright," the brunette said to the baby in the highchair, "What would you like for dinner?" She asked, obviously not expecting a response. Emily went over to the cabinet and looked at the selection of baby food. The pediatrician had recommended Emily and Hotch start Layla on solid foods at six months. So far, Layla had only really taken to bananas.

"How about we try bananas and some rice cereal?" Emily asked, taking a jar of bananas and the box of rice cereal out of the cabinet. She quickly mixed together the baby cereal, sat down in the chair next to the high chair, and tried feeding it to Layla, but the baby had her eyes on the jar Emily had sat on the table next to her.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you the bananas, but you have to promise me you'll at least try this cereal stuff." Emily said. "Oh, who am I kidding? You, my dear, are going to be one spoiled little princess." She added as she twisted the lid off the banana jar and slowly fed Layla tiny bites. After about half the jar, Layla didn't seem interested in eating anymore, so Emily put away the baby food and got out a teething ring out of the fridge for Layla to bite down on. Emily got some cleaning done in the kitchen, but before long Layla was no longer entertained by the teething ring and had started fussing again.

Emily picked the baby up, familiar with the routine. She carried her up the stairs and sat down in the rocking chair in Layla's room. However, the slow movements didn't seem to be helping like normal.

"What is it, Layla?" Emily asked. At the sound of her mother's voice, Layla calmed down a little.

"Hm, maybe we should read together." Emily suggested, but realized there wasn't much of anything that had words in Layla's room. Most of the books were soft with big, colorful pictures, and Layla would rather chew on them.

"Well, no worries, I'll just read you something of mine." Emily said out loud as she carried Layla across the hall to their bedroom, selecting a book off the bookshelf there. She sat down on the bed, placing the six month old in her lap, and began to read.

XXX

It wasn't long before Emily heard the unmistakable sounds of Hotch, Declan, and Jack bounding up the stairs.

Emily greeted the boys with a smile, passing Layla off to her father while she tightly hugged the boys.

"Mom, we were only gone two nights." Declan reminded her.

"I still missed you guys," Emily told him, ruffling his mop of blonde curls.

"Why don't you both go unpack and then you can tell me all about your weekend?" Emily suggested. Both boys agreed and happily ran to their respective rooms to do just that.

"Em?" Hotch said a moment later.

"What?" Emily asked, turning to face him.

"Were you reading_ Slaughterhouse Five _to our six month old?" Hotch asked, nodding toward the book laying on the bed, the spine facing up, indicating that she was holding her place in the book.

"Yes," Emily said. "Apparently, rocking her wasn't enough, and she just wanted to hear my voice. So, I started reading, and she calmed right down." She told him.

"She's going to be as nerdy as you." Hotch joked.

"What's wrong with that?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing at all. Come on Layla; let's go see your brothers." Hotch smirked as he carried Layla out of the room.

Emily laughed to herself as she put the book back in its place on the shelf, following her husband, more than ready to hear all about Jack and Declan's weekend away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for your interest in this story! As I've said, I absolutely love this universe and writing sweet moments like this one. The situation that occurs with Layla in this story I stole from a story about my cousin, so I hope you all enjoy : ) **

Eleven month old Layla was busy crawling around on the floor in the living room while Emily and Hotch were trying to catch up on laundry; something they had been neglecting for far too long.

"Laundry sucks. I'm just going to donate what we wear and buy new stuff." Emily joked.

"Last weekend we should have done more laundry than each other." Hotch offered with a smile.

"Aaron! Our child is in the room!" Emily playfully scolded.

"No she's not." Hotch said.

"What? She was just right there!" Emily said, abandoning the sheet she was folding and looked around wildly for the little girl as Hotch helped her.

Moments later, Declan came down the stairs carrying Layla.

"Oh thank goodness." Emily said as she took the baby from Declan's arms. "How did she get upstairs?" Emily asked.

"I was going up and she wanted to follow me, but she can't climb the stairs so I brought her up. But then she was asking for you, so I brought her down." Declan said.

"Asking for me?" Emily asked. Layla hasn't said her first word yet, but she tried to mimic what she heard when others talked. She was getting close, and Emily knew it would be a matter of time before she said something.

"Yeah, haven't you heard her say Mama?" Declan asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No!" Emily exclaimed, focusing her attention on the baby she held in her arms.

"Can you talk for me, Layla?" Emily asked. Layla responded by letting out a whine and trying to get down from Emily's embrace. Sighing, Emily put her back down on the ground and watched as she crawled off to her toys scattered around the living room.

"How long has she been talking?" Emily asked Declan.

Declan shrugged. "I don't know, I've only ever heard her ask for you. It's been a couple weeks, I guess." Emily nodded and Declan retreated back up to his room.

Emily turned to Hotch. "Have you heard her talk?"

"Um…maybe once or twice…"

"And you didn't tell me?!" Emily asked, not really angry, just a little disappointed that she'd missed Layla's first word.

"I'm sorry, Em." Hotch apologized sincerely. "It was one day last week when you had a late work meeting and didn't get home until Layla was already asleep. She asked for you, and I meant to tell you as soon as you got home, but I guess I forgot…"

"It's okay." Emily assured him. "I wonder if she knows how to say anything else? I'm gonna go ask Jack if she's talked for him. Will you finish up the laundry for me?" Emily asked sweetly, flashing her husband a smile she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Okay, but you'll owe me tonight." Hotch said lowly.

"Oh trust me, it'll be all worth it." Emily replied with a wink.

She walked over to Layla and picked her up gently.

"Do you wanna go see Jack?" Emily asked. Layla didn't protest, so she carried her up to Jack's room, where the third grader was lying on his bed and reading a book, tired after spending the morning at soccer practice.

"Hi, Jack." Emily said with a smile.

"Hey, Mom." The eight year old replied. Jack had only recently started calling Emily "mom," and Emily couldn't help but smile every time. Declan had started calling her that immediately after moving in with her, but Jack had stuck with calling her Emily. One day right before Layla was born, Jack asked if he could call Emily "mom," since Declan did and the baby would too.

It seemed natural for him, and if he wanted to call her that, Emily was more than welcoming. She, Hotch, and Jack all had a talk about it after he said it, letting the young boy know that it was definitely okay, and that Emily wasn't ever going to take Haley's place. Jack seemed fine with this, and ever since then, he had only referred to Emily as his mother.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Emily asked as she sat on Jack's bed with Layla in her lap. The baby occupied herself by pulling at Emily's necklace.

"Whatever happened I bet Declan did it." Jack told her seriously. Emily laughed softly at that.

"Nothing bad happened, buddy. Declan told me that he's heard Layla talk a few times, and I was wondering if you had too?" Emily asked.

"Oh, you mean about her saying mama?" Jack asked. "She says it when you're not around."

"Okay, thank you for telling me. If you hear her say it again, will you come tell me?" Jack nodded.

"Can I try to get her to say it now?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Sure, you can try." Emily said, turning to face Jack so that Layla was also facing him.

Jack took the baby from Emily's arms and sat her in his lap. Layla laughed and tried to pull on Jack's hair.

"Hey, Layla," Jack said. "Who is that?" He asked, directing the baby's attention to her mother. Rather than respond verbally, Layla squirmed in Jack's lap, trying to get down and back to Emily.

"Come on," Jack prodded. "You can say it, I've heard you." He reminded her. "Go on, say mama!" He instructed.

Again, Layla just tried to get down out of Jack's lap. This time, when Jack didn't let her down, she screamed and Emily knew tears were only a few seconds away. Quickly, she scooped Layla up out of Jack's lap and held her close, and Layla calmed down almost immediately.

"Sorry," Jack said, looking down at his feet.

"It's not your fault, buddy. You tried, though. Thank you." Emily said with a smile, taking Layla and leaving Jack alone again.

"Why have you talked for everybody but me, hm?" Emily said softly.

Layla let out a tired whine, and Emily knew better than to mess around with Layla's sleeping schedule. Emily laid Layla down in her crib and kissed her little nose lightly.

"Goodnight, princess." Emily smiled, switching on the baby monitor and heading back down the stairs and into the living room with Hotch.

"I'm really sorry I forgot to tell you." Hotch said again as he continued folding the mass of laundry that the family had accumulated.

"It's okay, Aaron. I know how crazy it gets around here. I just don't understand why she won't say it to me." Emily shrugged.

"She notices when you're not there, that means you're her favorite." Hotch offered with a smile.

"I highly doubt that," Emily laughed, picking up a pile of clothes and beginning to fold them.

"Oh come on, ever since she's been born she's always preferred you." Hotch reminded her. Of course, he wasn't mad about it, it wasn't as if Layla hated him or anything, she had just always preferred Emily.

"That's probably because for the first few months I was the only one who had the right equipment to feed her." Emily joked. "I'm sure in time you'll be her favorite parent." She added, folding the last of the clothes.

"Oh thank God," Hotch said. "I thought that was never going to end."

"Well, now we have to put up all our clothes and Layla's. Jack and Declan can handle theirs." Emily said, picking up a pile of her neatly folded clothes.

Hotch groaned. "Let's just leave them here. We can start a new trend or something. No more closets!"

"You've lost it." Emily told him. "Now grab some clothes and follow me up the stairs, please. Layla's only going to sleep for another hour or so, and Jack and Declan are entertained, for now."

Taking the hint, Hotch grabbed some clothes and followed Emily dutifully up the stairs.

He barely had time to close the door behind him before he dropped his clothes on the floor and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and kissed her hard.

When they broke apart, Emily was laughing. "Now you have to refold all those!"

Hotch shrugged, lightly batting Emily's hands so her clothes fell to the ground in a messy pile, too.

"You jerk." Emily said lowly, playfully, pulling him closer to her by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you going to punish me, Mrs. Hotchner?" Hotch asked her.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe." Emily played along, and before they knew it they had stripped off their clothes and were on the bed, tangled up in each other

xXxXxXxXxXx

Nearly exactly an hour later, Emily heard the very familiar whine of her daughter over the baby monitor.

"I better go get her," Emily said as she rose from the bed and threw on her clothes.

"Wait!" Hotch said. "Listen." He told her. Emily sat back down on the bed and listened closely.

That's when she heard it; quietly, but unmistakably. "Ma…ma. Mama!"

Emily couldn't stop herself from smiling, and she felt her eyes water as she rose from the bed and headed into the baby's room to praise her. If you had asked her just a few short years ago if Emily Prentiss thought she would ever start crying over hearing her daughter say her first word, Emily would have called you crazy. Yet here she was, the woman who could take down a serial killer in no time flat, the woman who could profile even the sickest of criminals, the woman who left some of the toughest people in the world shaking in their boots after an interrogation; was crying over her baby girl saying 'Mama.'

Truthfully, Emily wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
